Ultra Instinct Marx
Although no images of Ultra Instinct Marx are known, his appearence has been documented. He is Marx (of course) and he has Ultra Instinct effects (of course) it can also be inferred that he has some relation to Galactic Nova's wish granting powers due to UI:M's thought powers. His Ultra Instinct looking blue effecys may have been from where he created a machine to take a peice of DNA from a random creature, knowing it could kill him he tried, however instead of dying from Virus, Fish or Gooby DNA as he had hoped he has some Ultra Instinct Dedede DededNA inside of him. Powers, Stats and the like Tier: Above 0-CEAN Name: Ultra Instinct Marx Origin: See summary? Gender: All yet None Age: Marx's Age Classification: Marx but with the Ultra Instinct version of God's DNA in him. Powers and Abilities: Everything he is thinking of he can do, if he does not think of it he cannot do it however. Unlimited Knowledge. ''' '''Attack Potency: ''Depends on thoughts.'' Speed: ''Irrelevent.'' Lifting Strength: ''Depends, he doesn't lift often but if he thinks about it he can do it.'' Striking Strength: Unlimited. Durability: Infinite most likely. Stamina: Depends on whether he wants to be lazy or not. Range: Unlimited. Standard Equipment: Whatever shit Marx has, and anything he thinks of Intelligence: EASILY above infinite. Weaknesses: His lack of legs makes kicking difficult be he'll think about it anyways, so it'll be done, it is said a very weak person could damage his thought processes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: If he thinks of something it happens, can think while unconcious or dead, therefore can revive himself. Can even think of about 7 things at a time. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Badass Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Marx Category:Infinite Intelligence Category:Stronger Than You Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Omni-Broken Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Elemental User Category:Beyond Everything Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Black Hole Users Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Useless Category:Useful Category:Everything Category:Nothing Category:Makes more money than thanos(exaggerated) Category:Stopped global warming Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Plays video games Category:Nintendo Category:Wants to ally with big and shaggy Category:Thinking Category:Weaker than anyone Category:Stronger than all wikis Category:Stronger than an infinity of sets of creators Category:No matter what you do, it cannot be destroyed Category:Wants to be an SCP Category:Watches kirby right back at ya every day Category:Downplayed Category:Hates logan paul Category:Kirby Category:Hates jake paul Category:Hates keemstar Category:Unknown Age Category:Nerf him pls Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Likes cats Category:Likes you Category:Hates wasps Category:Omnivore Category:Shitty page Category:Teleportation Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Likes earthbound Category:Localise Mother 3 Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:SOUL Users Category:Nothing Users Category:Penguin users Category:Needs more categories. Category:Technically no amount of category spam will ever describe this, buts its fun, so whatever Category:Stronger than A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease Category:Friendship Users Category:God Slayer Category:All women are queens Category:Regeneration Category:Mind Users Category:Your Oceans Mean NOTHING YOU PEASANT Category:Not even his final form Category:WISH GRANTING Category:Likes the person reading this